


Goodnight.

by strange_masquerade



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst, g a y angst, gay angst, god dammit jojo this is your fault, kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_masquerade/pseuds/strange_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't just leave Janne's body there without another word, he had to at least go back for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight.

Crystals, he hated this. He hated it so much, he felt sick, his body was wracked with sobs. Wouldn't your be if your best friend had just died in your arms? Yew couldn't believe it - Janne was dead, and it was by Yew's hand. Although, he seemed.... at peace. Magnolia rested a hand on Yew's shoulder, but he waved her off.  
'Y-you guys... Go on ahead. I'll catch up soon.'  
The other three took the hint and left the room swiftly. When they were gone, Yew knew he could fully break down - sobbing harder, crying, crying, crying. He knew Janne wouldn't have wanted him to cry, but he couldn't help it. He had moved himself a few inches from Janne's body. He didn't want to look, he couldn't, he... he did. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Yew slowly turned back to look at his former best friend's fallen body. He choked back a sob at the sight of his wounds, some from their battle at the Temple of Fire still remaining. Yew's eyes filled with tears again, but he wiped them away. He shakily pressed a kiss to Janne's forehead before whispering, 'Goodnight.'  
Yew picked himself off the ground and ran off to catch up to the others, leaving Janne's body where he had fallen to Yew's blade.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY LIFE THIS MADE ME CRY


End file.
